Awkward relationships with new students
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Tsubasa and Misaki call Natsume and Mikan out one day to meet the new students who will be in Natsume's class but how will Mikan feel about Natsume's new Bodyguard being a hot 17 yr old girl with a huge sex appeal. NatsumexMikan, IsuzuxHaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Awkward relationships with new students**_

"**I can't wait to see Tsubasa Sempai he says he's bringing new students with him today plus I have presents to congratulate them on becoming a real couple!" Mikan cried skipping happily. Natsume sighed crossly that he had been dragged along but smiled to himself as he watched Mikan skip ahead of him happily. **

"**Hey Mikan, Natsume over here!" A female voice called out "Misaki sempai!" Mikan cried out and ran up to the carmine pink haired girl. Misaki accepted the hug and gazed down at Mikan with her big red eyes. "So why did you call us out here?" Natsume said firmly attracting both the older students' attention. **

"**Oh yeah that reason, we got two new students both in the Somatic and Dangerous classes" Tsubasa said cheerfully. Natsume looked at them slowly and his eyes widened "N…new students" he said nervously "yep and guess what you got another girl isn't that great!" Tsubasa said to which Natsume knew he was fully aware Nobara Ibaragi was the only female member of the Dangerous Alice class which was Ice. **

**Isuzu and Haru appeared from behind a tree and the two younger students stared in amazement at their absolutely dazzling good looks. The guy was very handsome and cool looking with punk like jewelry and his ear piercings. His hair was Black underneath and white on top kind of like a cow but they didn't ask any questions as not to be rude plus it looked good on him. He had gray eyes the colour of a heavy raincloud which made Mikan sad but she noticed a small fragment of life in them which cheered her up. **

"**This guy is Hatsuharu Sohma, but just call him Haru he prefers it anyway his Alice is split personality thus he's a Somatic and a Dangerous student catch my drift" Tsubasa said intelligently to which the two students nodded. "He's kind of handsome" Mikan said causing Natsume to become jealous. "Glad you think so sweetie" Haru said patting the girls head obviously just thinking of her as a younger student with a slight crush on him. **

**Isuzu coughed loudly to make her presence known and she looked rather pissed off that Haru was flirting slightly with a child that was still in the elementary division which annoyed her. Haru backed away from Mikan taking Rin's cough as a warning to back away from the kid as it was making her jealous. **

**Natsume looked at the girl and had to admit he was impressed; she was beyond cute and actually was the first dangerous student to be on the level of sexy. She was very beautiful and had long dark raven hair like a horse's mane to her waist which made even Tsubasa's eyes roam away from Misaki slightly. **

**She had black eyes that were completely lacking any colour which sort of scared Mikan and made her look fearsome. But her body oh god her body it was lovely and slender figure was making Natsume blush and he could not look away. Her breasts were at least a D cup in perspective and she made her school uniform look good.**

**She had her long flowing hair lose but and her eyes looked Dark and uninterested in being there at all (in fact she only came to be with Haru). Her school shirt was unbuttoned 3 parts down on her chest flashing a bit of cleavage and her cross choker around her neck. Natsume and Tsubasa found this totally sexy and Misaki pulled on Tsubasa's ear to get him back on track. **

**Isuzu's skirt was slightly shorter than Misaki's due to her size and it showed a lot of her lovely long legs which Haru smiled about; he loved every inch of his girlfriends body and especially enjoyed holding it (but mostly in bed).**

**However she was wearing stockings instead of the usual socks that were black and went up to her thighs and had black lace on the end. She had black lace garters attached to the end of her tights to make her look sexy and stand out as HARU'S GIRL since he bought them for her anyway. The garters were held in place by a garter belt decorated by black lace embroidered with a flower pattern and small black bows. Her shoes were not the normal school shoes but black heeled x strap pointed shoes. The school rules said normal brown school shoes were part of regulation uniform but Rin got past that by using her Somatic Alice which she smiled to herself about just remembering it. **

"**This total hottie is Isuzu Sohma but her nickname is Rin, She has 2 Alice's one Somatic and one Dangerous" Tsubasa began happily. "2 Alice's really!" Mikan said excitedly; she had never met a person with 2 Alice's before, she felt so lucky. "Her Alice's are Sexual Pheromones and Nightmarish flashbacks" Misaki said putting her hands behind her head. **

"**Do they have any control devices?" Natsume said which made Isuzu get a pissed off look in her face. "Haru is controlled through earpieces in his piercings" Tsubasa began "But why there?" Mikan said confused. "Because it was nonchalant and made him look cool" Tsubasa said casually. "That makes sense" Natsume said bluntly. **

"**What about Isuzu?" Mikan said curiously "She has bracelets around her wrists that send out an electric shock should her Alice get out of hand and she merely passes out and is taken to the nurses room, often times if it's only a small amount its basically like getting touched by friction electricity" Misaki said casually looking at her nails. **

_**Later on in class**_

**Haru was leaning back in his chair with Rin beside him but she looked blank faced and distant so he could tell she was thinking about something else entirely. "Man that new girl is so freaking hot!" a male student murmured "yeah dude I'd love to take a ride on that wild horse" the guy next to him. At that instant Haru snapped and glared at the two guys who had spoken "You wanna repeat what you'd like to do to my GIRLFRIEND!?" Haru said in an icy voice. **

"**We were just kidding w…we would never dream of touching Hatsuharu's girl" the first guy said nervously. "Good to know now get lost" Haru said fiercely and the pair bolted out the door fearfully. Isuzu looked at Haru surprised "Y…Your girl?" Rin said shyly her cheeks a slight hint of red "What don't you like that nickname?" Haru teased to which Rin shook her head shyly.**

"**Thought so" Haru said and leaned forward and kissed Rin's neck leaving a hickey which shocked everyone even Rin. "That's my marking you as mine" and then he glared at every boy in the class. "You sure are forward" Natsume said bluntly not really caring about Haru's threat since he liked Mikan anyway. **

**Suddenly the teacher walked in and said "Ok everyone take your seats I have an announcement then you can do whatever you want". Everybody agreed to this and did as they were told. "As of Today Haru and Isuzu will be partners in any mission they are asked to partake in and Isuzu will be Natsume's bodyguard" the teacher said.**

**The teacher of the Dangerous class was called Ms. Mariko Aoki and she was a very beautiful teacher plus she was unmarried so many of her students eyed her during lessons. Ms. Aoki had pale skin but had a hint of colour in her cheeks. Her hair was Black with a few pink streaks in it which made her look badass and a rebel which turned guys on. Her eyes were red and gleamed when she was in devious thoughts or happy. **

**Ms. Aoki had a fabulous body but still came 2****nd**** to Isuzu as she was only a C cup but was still very attractive. She wore a black lace v front top and a black mini skirt up to her knees with a long slit up to her thighs. She wore black thigh length stockings and a pair of pointed heels; it was no doubt she knew how to dress sexy. **


	2. Natsume's bodyguard is a sexy predator

_**Natsume's bodyguard is a sexy predator!?**_

**Natsume was sitting under a tree dozing quietly and Rin was on the opposite side leaning against the tree with her hands behind her head watching the clouds roll by. In her Garters was a dagger in case anyone came near Natsume plus she was good at hiding guns on her nowadays just in case which the staff allowed. **

"**Um Natsume can I join you guys" a quiet voice said to which Natsume opened his eye sleepily and saw a blonde haired boy holding a rabbit and sighed sleepily. "Sure Ruka just don't piss off Rin she's really badass when she's mad" Natsume yawned. **

**Ruka sat down beside his friend and stroked the small white rabbit in his arms, he took a shy awkward glance at Rin then at Natsume "So that girl is your new bodyguard..." Ruka said surprised. Natsume smirked and said "yeah at least they got that right, the Academy really knows my taste in women" Natsume teased. **

"**Don't push it Natsume" Rin growled crossly her eyes turning black and empty with anger as a warning sign. Natsume chuckled to himself but did as he was told; secretly he was rather enjoying having such a hot babe as his bodyguard. "Say Natsume what do you like about Isuzu anyway?" Ruka asked to which Natsume sighed thoughtfully. **

**How could Natsume put it all into words there were so many things he liked about Rin**

**Her feisty badass in your face attitude**

**Her sexy figure**

**Her long raven black hair like a horses mane**

**The fearless attitude she showed when in danger or in a fight**

**Her obvious sex appeal that showed to anyone with a brain cell**

**But most of all HER TOTAL DISREGARD FOR THE RULES**

"**Natsume, Natsume over here!" a voice called out to which Natsume looked over in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Mikan and gasped as did Ruka. Mikan had her hair lose but with part of it tied back with a big pink bow making her look cute. **

"**Do you like my hair? Hotaru styled it for me as I felt I wanted a change in my daily routine" Mikan asked hopefully her eyes shining. "Very cute Mikan" Ruka said kindly beaming his usual sweet smile at her. Isuzu nudged Natsume as an acknowledgement that Mikan wanted his opinion too leaving him feeling awkward and put in his place. "What should I say she looks cute but I don't wanna say something she'll misunderstand and get too excited" he though seriously with a straight face. **

**Mikan bowed her head sadly believing Natsume was ignoring her or worse hated her and was about to cry "It's cute maybe you should style it like that so people won't make fun of you for being a crybaby" Natsume teased fondly. Mikan was kinda of annoyed by the whole crybaby thing but was pleased her Fiancé liked her hairstyle.**

"**Um…thanks Natsume" Mikan said shyly and leaned forward and kissed Natsume on the cheek before running away shyly leaving Natsume and Ruka still in shock. "Hmm well that was interesting" Isuzu teased smirking. "Mikan" Ruka sobbed envious of the kiss Natsume had received. Natsume was still touching the place where Mikan and kissed him and was smiling. **

_**Later**_

**Haru and Rin were making out amongst some trees in the forest near the school. Haru was kissing Rin's neck and chest while lifting her leg with his arm which she pleasantly enjoyed. Haru had removed his shirt and blazer and had thrown them on the floor. He was still wearing his jewelry but was half nude. **

**Rin had removed her school blazer but was wearing her school blouse but had unbuttoned it the whole way so Haru could get to her chest. Haru kissed every inch of Rin's body and Rin tossed back her head in ecstasy and panted heavily enjoying every moment.**

**Haru began to finger Rin's sensitive area slowly then faster and faster until she climaxed with a loud cry that could not be heard all the way out there which he was grateful for. Rin collapsed on the floor and Haru leaned against a tree, panting trying to catch his breath. **

_**Afterward**_

**Haru had put on his shirt but left his blazer off and his shirt was unbuttoned all the way and he was just trying to relax but watched Rin as she dressed herself.**

**Rin's long hair tumbled over her shoulders as she fastened up her school blouse and put on her school blazer. She tidied her hair and turned to Haru and he helped her up kindly and held her close to his body not wanting this moment to end.**

"**I promise after we escape from here or even graduate we can live together and have a proper family I promise" Haru said gently stroking Rin's hair as she nuzzled into his warm chest and breathed in his warm familiar scent with great pleasure. "Haru I will…I will be your wife and I won't let Akito ruin it no matter what, nobody is as important to me as you are" Rin said gently and the two shared a passionate kiss.**

_**10 days later**_

**Rin woke up in her own bed nude after Haru had left her room early before sunrise and rubbed her eyes irritably not wanting to get up but had no choice as she was Natsume's new bodyguard. Rin threw off the covers and grabbed a towel making her way to the shower; her head aching. **

"**What's wrong with me, I have a splitting headache, I've been feeling queasy all week and I've been put off my meals" Rin muttered quietly. Not thinking about it seriously yet she got in the shower and began to cleanse every inch of her body when suddenly it hit her. **

"**WAIT A MINUTE!" she thought and ran to her calendar and checked the date "Holy shit it can't be…I'm late, my period is freaking late!" Rin gasped then looked at her body in the mirror sideways and touched her stomach and a terrible thought swept over her. **

"**Shit if I'm pregnant with Haru's baby then I'll be called a whore…Haru will be blamed and not only the staff will try and abortion but Akito will attempt to keep the baby as a Sohma along with us" Rin panicked as tears rolled down her cheeks and she had a crying fit until she calmed down. **

_**Later**_

**Rin stood outside Natsume's room with her satchel with and irritated look on her face; she still couldn't shake the feeling of being pregnant. She's taken a pregnancy test in her room and it came back positive which had scared her and annoyed her.**

**Natsume opened the door and was surprised to see Rin looking pissed off and slightly feverish. "Hey Rin you ok?" he asked casually; he was used to Rin being pale but now she had flushed cheeks and was sweating a lot. "Yeah it's probably just summer fatigue" Rin lied awkwardly and walked ahead as a way of saying "time for class idiot".**

_**In class**_

**Rin had her head bowed and was leaning her head in her palm and had her elbow against the desk. Haru had been watching her the whole time and knew something was up, Rin had never acted this way before let alone kept it from him. Natsume was reading a magazine but was peeking over the top to watch Rin as he was also worried for her; she was his bodyguard after all. Ms. Aoki walked over to Rin's desk and leaned over in front of her flashing her cleavage making the guys behind Rin gawk and drool, her long shoulder length waves tumbled over her shoulder as she leaned forward. "Rin you look like you have a fever, perhaps you should go to the nurse's room I'll send for Mr. Narumi". **

**Rin wanted to protest and argue saying the teacher should mind her own business and that she knew nothing about her body systems but was too weak and nauseous to speak a single word which pissed her off. **

**Haru got out of his chair and carried Rin bridal style to the nurses room making all the guys in the class jealous and Natsume followed to which he argued with the teacher that his bodyguard had to be with him at all times no matter what unless it was during the early hours of the morning or late at night. **

_**In medical area**_

**Rin lay in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown that showed her backside which embarrassed her and angered her to be forced to endure such humiliation. "Just lemme go I'm fine" Rin argued crossly trying to get up but Narumi held her down firmly and said "No Rin we have to do some tests". **

"**No please stop he can't find out or Akito will take it away!" Rin thought and began to cry to herself making Haru worry that she was in pain. "Please leave and wait outside for a minute until the test is done" Narumi said and began to push them out. **

_**15 mins later**_

**Narumi walked out with an awkward yet stern look on his face and kept avoiding Haru's glance. "Is she ok Mr. Narumi? God damn it tell me!" Haru yelled grabbing Narumi by the collar who sighed sadly knowing hiding it would be of no use. **

"**Haru…Rin is…Rin is one month pregnant with your child Haru so the signs are still not visible but she is definitely pregnant" he said releasing Haru's grip who was in shock and fell to the floor. "Me a…a father" Haru thought to himself unable to believe what he had been told. **

**Haru entered the ward and saw Rin curled up in a ball her back turned to him so he was aware she knew he had entered. "Rin I am mad but only that you kept this to yourself" Haru sighed crossly. Rin turned over her eyes red from crying and looked pissed off "Gimme a break Haru I only just found out this morning" she sighed getting up slowly and taking a sip of water.**

**Haru held Rin close to him shocking her "Rin no matter what I will support you and I will never let Akito anywhere near you during your pregnancy nor after the baby has been born I swear it" Haru said firmly his grip tightening upon her body. "Haru chan" Rin said gently wrapping her arms around Haru's back gently and returning the hug. **


	3. The hardships of becoming a parent

_**The hardships of becoming a parent**_

**Rin was already half way through her pregnancy but not far enough to be able to give birth so she was getting full support from the medical team and the staff. She was now unable to go to her lessons so she was being homeschooled from her room while resting in bed. As of recently Rin's younger sister Kimi Todou had heard of the pregnancy and was overjoyed at becoming an auntie while Kagura who was also pleased had been concerned about Akito's reaction and if he would harm Rin or the fetus in anyway. Haru was pleased by Rin's good health and eager to meet his new child when it was finally born but for the time being his mind was preset on protecting Rin from Akito's clutches.**

"**Haru….Hatsuharu please answer this question" Ms. Aoki said sternly still annoyed that Haru had the Gaul to not pay attention during her class. "I can't Ms Mariko I wasn't paying attention" Haru sighed crossly to which Ms. Aoki hit him around the back of the head for calling her by her first name. "Stay behind after class; I see I need to teach you about manners" Ms. Aoki said crossly. Today she was wearing a red summer suit and a pair of red heels to match with a rouge lipstick which made her appear utterly hot and irresistible to any guy. Ms. Aoki leaned against her desk sighing crossly but she was less uptight than before because the students were not around. "Look Haru I know you're worried about Rin as are many of your friends and family but not paying attention in class won't do you any good for either of you, try doing that outside of class ok" Ms. Aoki said sternly yet in a gentle tone. **

**Haru could tell that Ms. Aoki was trying her best to be kind and sincere as well as be a mentor which he respected and agreed. Ms. Aoki smiled and waved Haru off allowing him to go and see his beloved girlfriend who by now was probably gnawing at the bit to see him. "I better get Kimi she'll be desperate to see how her big sister" Haru said sternly and made his way to the somatic class. When he got there Kimi was pleased to see him but didn't hug him over affectionately like she usually did "Haru-chan is big sister Isuzu ok?" Kimi asked worriedly. **

"**I dunno Kimi I was on my way to go visit her so I thought you'd like to come too" Haru said kindly. Kimi smiled happily and followed Haru as they made their way to Rin's hospital ward room in the academy medical centre. "I must be mature about this" Kimi though to herself as she didn't want to annoy her sister who would most likely be hormonal due to her pregnancy. "Onee-san I came to visit you with Haru-chan" Kimi said happily rushing to her sisters bedside and saying hello to Kagura who had been talking to Rin about how she was doing. Kagura looked at Haru and then said goodbye to Rin then to Haru as she knew that Haru would want to be alone with Rin and talk to her in private at some point. **

"**Hey Rin have you considered any names yet?" Haru said fondly stroking her hair while she nuzzled into his warm muscular chest. Rin looked up and smiled fondly then beckoned Kimi to join them since she was part of the family too. "I like the name Arimi for a girl how does that sound?" Rin asked hopefully waiting for a reaction. "It sounds so pretty I love it Onee-chan what about you Haru-chan?" Kimi asked happily looking at Haru who was still holding Rin.**

"**It sounds lovely I think it would suit the baby just fine if it's born a girl" Haru says gently and kisses Rin's head gently "But what about a boy's names there are two sexes of baby's right?" Haru says fondly which Kimi can't help but agree. Isuzu wants to have a girl so she can't think of any boy's names and Haru is also having difficulty choosing. "I have a good choice Onee-san" Kimi suddenly bursts out making the pair jump "well ok shoot" Haru says nervously still in shock that Kimi yelled so loudly. "I think that Shin makes a good boys name and it's not very popular either" she said brightly to which Rin smiled "that's a very smart choice Kimi". **

_**That night**_

**Rin lay in her hospital bed wearily clutching her stomach as she felt the fetus moving around within. Her stomach was no longer flat like it was before for she was already halfway through pregnancy and had a rather large stomach. Luckily she had been getting very minor morning sickness and the worst she got was cravings and violent mood swings that became bi-polar. **

**She stroked her stomach now and again and whispered sweet endearments to her unborn baby such as "I can't wait to meet you" or "You'll like this world little one". After a while Rin became sleepy and fell asleep after the long and tiring day she had spent talking to Haru and Kimi over baby names.**

_**Next day**_

"**Hurry Natsume hurry" Mikan cried out happily running ahead of him. "Yeah I coming" Natsume sighed crossly as Mikan giggled and twirled down the hallway. Along with them was Ruka, Hotaru and Sumire. Mikan was eager to see the heavily pregnant Rin and wish her congratulations on becoming a mother for she did indeed love little babies but would be a pre-adult by the time the baby was born. She also did have plans that in the future when she married her Fiancé Natsume Hyuuga that the two of them would have babies, of course she had yet to run this by him.**

**Ruka was happy to see Mikan so happy but was also worried on how Rin would react as before she was pregnant she was short tempered but she was also a gentle person. "What if she's really scary" Ruka whimpered and clung to his rabbit nervously which made Hotaru smiled fondly. Hotaru was walking with Sumire who was also slightly curious about seeing Rin's huge tummy as Rin was famous for having a truly hot body like a model. **

_**In ward**_

**Rin was reading a book of fairytales and was drinking some peach iced tea with several ice cubes. She pulled at the collar of her bed robe wearily as the room was very hot despite having a fan put in the room especially for her. "Damn this fever it's so agitating" Rin grumbled crossly and took another sip of her cooling beverage. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, perhaps it was Haru or Kimi maybe even Kagura come to visit again like yesterday "Yes come in" Rin said politely. Rin was very surprised to see Natsume and his friends but was still glad to see them all the same and flashed them a weary yet happy smile. "Hello Rin how are you feeling?" Ruka said politely handing her a bunch of flowers which he put in the vase on her dresser beside the bed. "I'm doing ok just a bit worn out is all Ruka" Rin said gently touched by his concern for her. Hotaru merely sat in the corner and read a book to give Rin some peace "She hasn't changed one bit" Rin chuckled quietly which Mikan had to agree.**

"**Does it hurt?" Sumire asked curiously gently prodding Rin's tummy which made her laugh "No it doesn't hurt but I feel the baby moving all the time" Rin said warmly and let Sumire and the other touch her warm tummy. "I want it to be a girl" Mikan said to which Natsume to which he agreed. "No way it has to be a boy" Sumire yelled "Then it will be as handsome as the father and as powerful as their mother the perfect combo" Sumire sighed happily to which Ruka and Hotaru agreed on too. "Well we'll just have to wait and see wont we" Rin giggled stroking her tummy gently and then after a while everyone left so Rin could get some well earned rest. However half way through her peaceful sleep Rin fell into a nightmare that scared her senseless and made her fear not only Haru's safety but also the safety of her fetus.**

_**Dream**_

**Rin is walking down the hallway at the main Sohma house and is suddenly dragged into the cat's room by a familiar dark haired figure. "Nooo please let me go I beg you please!" Rin cried but the figure still would not obey. "You think you can defy me the Jade God!" Akito snapped and hit Rin so hard she went flying backwards into the wall. "That child is now a zodiac member as it would always be since a bitch like you is the mother" Akito sneered. Tears rolled down Rin's cheeks and she began to tremble with fear "No…No you can't take my baby and make it your slave like the rest of us!" Rin cried angrily. Akito was angered by Rin's words and kicked her in the stomach then locked her in the cat's room. "I will take that baby from you even if I have to pry it from your cold dead fingers" Akito laughed wickedly and disappeared into the darkness leaving Rin to cling to herself for comfort and merely call out for Haru over and over. **


	4. Rin's daughter

_**Rin's daughter**_

It had been over 10 yrs since Rin had bore Haru's child at the Academy and it had been confirmed a healthy baby girl. Haru was proud of Rin and she was happy to have the baby but worried about her child's safety from Akito and more importantly whether or not she would have an Alice or not. "Mama are you ok what's wrong?" a small voice cried as an amber eyed, black haired girl with shoulder length curls with aqua highlights at the end. "Yes Miku mama is ok just a bit worried is all come here" Rin said and she held her daughter in her arms tightly.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Narumi L. Anju and Haru stood at the doorway. Rin was pleased to see her boyfriend but not so much with Narumi but she had to know the truth. "So what's the verdict had our daughter inherited an Alice?" Rin said firmly holding her child close to her whom seemed curious at the visitor next to her father. "She has two Alice's it seems Levitation and voice amplification" Narumi said firmly "So that would place her in the latent/Somatic category right" Rin said firmly to which Haru nodded and walked over to her.

"Plus due to her keen intelligence and power levels she is a special star or a principle ranking" Narumi said "So that would put her next to Natsume Hyuuga right" Rin said bluntly to which he nodded as Rin walked out the door "Well hurry up and get out I have to take Miku to her class" Rin said crossly since she was tired from studying late last night plus she shared a room with Miku who was not happy being alone.

_**Later**_

"Ok I'll be here when your introduced but after that I have to leave and go to my class ok Miku" Rin said firmly yet in a kind tone "yes mama I understand" Miku said nuzzling into her mother's chest. "Class we have a new student this is Miku Sohma she is Haru and Isuzu's daughter and will be joining our class as of today" Mr. Narumi said firmly.

"What star ranking is she?" Sumire said suspiciously her arms folded one eyebrow raised to show she couldn't be bought over easily. Several other students followed her lead while others were intrigued by the cute young newcomer. "Miku go ahead and tell them you'll be studying with them from now on" Rin said gently to her daughter who was blushing since she was not used to this much company.

"I am…" Miku began quietly "I am a special star like Natsume" Miku said shyly hiding her face in her mother's chest. The whole class clamored and looked at Natsume who also seemed interested at the new girl who had the same star ranking as him. "Ok name your Alice!" Sumire said sternly which usually took ages for somebody to confirm so Sumire felt confident she had beaten the newcomer at this one at least but it was a gross assumption on her part.

Miku looked at her mother who smiled at her supportively which gave young Miku a sliver of courage "I am a cross between a latent and somatic Alice" Miku burst out loudly which shocked everyone who seemed very eager to know about it now.

"Well go ahead and tell us then" Sumire said curiously with a pissed off edge to her voice which meant she knew she had been defeated. "Yes please tell us" Mikan cried out bolting upwards from her seat eagerly. "I am…I am a cross between Levitation which is my Latent Alice and voice amplification which is my Somatic" Miku said bashfully and her mother put her down. When she stood up she reached her mother's thigh and was very pretty.

Miku had shoulder length black curls with aqua highlights at the end; she had big amber eyes that shone in the light which attracted all of the guy's attention but Yuki in particular. Yuki Kunzaki was a silver haired boy with aqua eyes; his Alice was poison manipulation which granted the ability to create and control poisons. He was a Dangerous Alice student with a double star but he was extremely interested in her none the less.

"Hey Natsume your in charge of her ok" Rin said firmly as Miku sat down beside him nervously to which he nodded obediently and then Rin left for her own class. "She's so cute isn't she" Anna said cheerfully which made Miku blush "Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya and my Alice is cooking" Anna said cheerfully shaking her hand which cheered Miku up that she had made her first friend. "Anna is a single star and in the Technical class with Hotaru Tomoe" Ruka said kindly which made Miku even more curious about Anna.

"Maybe you two should be friends" Hotaru said bluntly while reading a book on electronics which made Miku nervous as she had never had real friends before "I would love that will you Miku-chan" Anna pleaded till Miku agreed shyly. "Me too Anna I want to be her friend too" Nonoko cried happily shaking Miku's hand "I'm Nonoko Ogasawara nice to meet you Miku-chan" she said happily. "Why do you keep calling me Miku-chan?" Miku asked curiously with an innocent look on her face "Cos you're so cute that's why" Natsume teases winking at her making Miku blush. This makes Sumire and Wakako jealous and they start fuming with rage which makes the others worried.

"W…What is your Alice Nonoko-chan?" Miku says nervously fumbling with her hands "My Alice is chemistry so I'm also a Technical" Nonoko says cheerfully very excited that Miku asked her this time. "I see so who else will I be joining?" Miku said curiously "I can't say but you'll be in both the Somatic and Latent classes for sure" Narumi said kindly which made the young girl smile. "Then she'll get to meet Yuri-sempai" Anna and Nonoko cried happily "Who's Yuri-sempai?" to which Mr. Narumi laughed nervously "Yuri Miyazono has the female Pheromone Alice so I'd be careful" Mr. Narumi said sighing deeply. This made Miku unsure about her new position as a student.

_**In class**_

Miku fingered the blood red studs she had been forced to wear to keep her Alice in check and they hurt badly as she didn't have pierced ears, thankfully Mr. Narumi had given her painkillers to ease the tenderness. "Class we have a new student today her name is Miku Sohma and I want you all to make her feel welcome got it" Mr. Narumi said sternly "Yes Sir they said obediently "Glad to hear it now let's continue with today's lesson plan" Mr. Narumi said.

"Hello you must be Miku Sohma your even prettier in person I've only heard rumors of you, so your parents attend this school!" Yuri said in amazement. "Yes my parents Isuzu and Haru Sohma are still students here" Miku said shyly and Yuri hugged her "Oh Miku please call me Big sister Yuri while you're here" Yuri said keenly. "Okay Onee-sama" Miku says shyly to which Yuri hugs her tightly and calls her adorable and accidentally uses her Alice on the girl.

_**Evening**_

Miku snuggles into her mother's chest while she is reading a book "Miku what's wrong is it a bad dream?" Rin says gently stroking her daughter's hair. Miku shakes her head "no mama I just love to be near you since I love you so much" Miku says sleepily to which Rin kisses her head and puts down her book and snuggles up with her daughter. While Miku sleeps Rin gazes at her child and begins to think of Akito in the Hana Hime group and that she and Miku would eventually be chosen but she would never let them have her or her precious child no matter what as Miku was someone she could not bear to lose.

_**Morning**_

Rin was still asleep in her bed since it was a weekend but Miku came to but nuzzled into her mother's warm bosom again after realizing there was no school. Suddenly the door opened and Haru snook in locked the door allowing himself, Rin and Miku some family bonding together. He slept on the other side of Miku so he would be facing Rin when she eventually awoke and immediately Miku noticed her papa and snuggled into him since she hardly ever saw him due to the dorm separation of dorms which made both of them sad.

When Rin woke up she was both startled and happy to see Haru when she awoke but let Miku to enjoy the warm embrace of her father's arms and merely moved closer to him since she hated it when they were apart as it made her heart ache. She suddenly realized the tears that were falling down her cheeks and wiped them away quickly so Haru and Miku couldn't see "Rin are you crying?" Haru said gently running his fingers through her hair "yes but I'll be ok in a minute it's just stupid memories that I should get rid of" Rin said gently kissing his cheek.


	5. Hell Have no fury like a woman scorned

Miku made her way nervously around the courtyard with Anna and Nonoko who had offered to show her around which she was grateful for since she got lost easily due to poor navigational skills.

"Y'know Miku I've noticed that you got really popular around here Y'know what I mean" Anna said munching on the Chocó banana crepe that she had bought.

"Yeah she's right I'm so jealous I wish I was as cute as you are" Nonoko agreed taking a lick of her Chocó banana ice cream.

_**Suddenly**_

"Yo Miku how are you?" Natsume asked walking up to her with a slightly annoyed/ blank emotionless look on his face. Secretly Miku had thought Natsume was rather cute but he was Mikan's fiancé.

"Hey Miku-chan, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan" Ruka said cheerfully running up to them while holding a white bunny in his arms.

"Ah Miku is that you you've gotten so big let me hug you!" a voice called out and when Natsume looked behind him he saw Kimi Todou running towards them with open arms and big shiny eyes.

Miku gave Kimi a huge hug and began to smile while the others except for Natsume all went "aww" admiring the cute scene.

"So are these your friends?" Kimi asked after she released Miku from the hug and smiled sweetly at everyone.

"Yes these are my friends Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ibaragi" Miku said pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Who are you calling friend?" Natsume said walking up to Miku and making her nervous "I can have whoever I want not just Mikan Y'know" Natsume said with a huge smirk.

Miku looked nervous yet confused "Natsume what do you mean I don't mmf…" Miku said as she was cut off by Natsume's forceful kiss. Her eyes widened with shock when she realized what happened.

"Natsume what are you doing!" Ruka cried in shock when he realized what had happened.

Miku slapped Natsume hard leaving a red mark on his cheek also leaving Natsume rather pissed off at getting slapped.

"What the hell why did you slap me…" Natsume began until he saw Miku was crying and he felt slightly guilty.

Miku looked up her eyes filled with anger, hurt and tears which were spilling down her cheeks like a water fall onto the dry ground "YOU JERK THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Miku yelled crossly.

Everyone covered their mouths in shock then glared at Natsume crossly as girls considered their first kiss to be a holy thing and a most precious memory which Natsume had just spoiled.

Natsume rubbed his cheek and smirked "Well consider yourself lucky since you got kissed by your crush hmm" Natsume teased and Miku gasped "Yeah I could tell from day one you had a crush on me from how often you spent time with me and how envious you were of Mikan" Natsume confessed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Miku screamed loudly and the noise echoed loudly throughout the whole canvas but the others had to cover their ears.

"What the hell it's so loud and painful!" Natsume cried loudly over the noise and holding onto a log as to not get blown away.

"You idiot you've caused Miku to use her Somatic Alice Damnit!" Kimi snapped crossly covering her ears. Natsume looked confused as did the others "Remember Miku's Somatic Alice was Voice Amplification used at its ultimate it could rupture your heart!" Kimi yelled.

Suddenly Mr. Narumi appeared and blew into Miku's ear causing her to faint and he looked at Natsume crossly "that little prank of yours nearly cost a lot of innocent students their lives we could hear it in the Academy".

Kimi picked up the unconscious Miku bridal style and carried her to the school infirmary to sleep until she awoke. Anna and Nonoko followed worriedly as they were concerned for their friends well being.

"So you wanna explain why you kissed Miku?" Narumi asked curiously with a stern tone and his arms folded across his chest to show he meant no funny business.

Natsume rubbed the back of his head crossly knowing he was in an awkward position which meant trouble "well I know Mikan is my Fiancé but I knew Miku had a crush on me for a while and I also was drawn to her in some ways so I wanted to kiss her" Natsume admitted.

Narumi sighed rubbing his temples "You better not repeat that in front of Hotaru, Sumire and especially not Mikan or she'll be really mad".


End file.
